Na sua estante
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: Songfic DG! Até onde o amor é essencial? Até onde uma pessoa aguenta uma relação desestruturada?


**Na sua Estante**

Abri a porta da sala de Astronomia com cuidado. Não era a primeira, a segunda e muito menos a terceira vez que eu entrava ali naquele horário e para ter um encontro. Já passava da meia noite e a lua estava esplendorosa como sempre.

Entrei na sala e fechei a porta logo atrás de mim. Minha respiração estava baixa assim como o ruído dos meus pés. Eu não queria fazer barulho algum, sabia que Pirraça estava rondando a escola naquele horário e que meu irmão estaria, certamente, cumprindo seu dever de monitor, mesmo que também para ele seria uma regra descumprida se fosse pego vagando pela escola naquele horário, mas quem ligava para as regras?

Enrolei-me mais em minhas vestes da Grifinória, já que eu estava apenas com meu pijama por baixo e aquela noite não estava sendo uma das mais quentes. Só esperava que tudo aquilo não durasse muito, o que era uma novidade para mim mesma, já que eu sempre quisera que as noites fossem compridas e... prazerosas.

-Pensei que não viria mais.

-Porque diz isso, se fui eu quem te chamei? – falei para a sombra no fundo da sala, que estava sentada sobre uma mesa. Eu sabia que ele me fitava, sabia que ele estava curioso e sabia também que não seria fácil dizer tudo o que eu tinha para dizer.

-Hm... talvez porque eu estou surpreso por você ter me chamado, afinal quem normalmente faz isso sou eu. – pude jurar que ele estava lançando um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos, mas felizmente isso não podia fazer efeito em mim, não naquele momento em que eu não podia ver e não me abalaria porque eu não me deixaria levar novamente.

-É mesmo... – falei, mas para logo calar-me novamente, quando o vi saindo do escuro e andando na minha direção, andando para a luz daquele luar. – Mas pode acreditar, estou tão surpresa quanto você! – recomecei tentando não olhá-lo nos olhos, até porque ele estava diminuindo cada vez mais aquela distância.

-E por que você está me enrolando? Você não é disso, Weasley.

Sorri de canto, mesmo sabendo que aquilo tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para mim mesmo, mas eu não conseguia controlar o meu sorriso e o meu coração, que naquele momento batia descontroladamente.

-Que bom que você reconhece. – disse voltando a minha seriedade de antes e me afastando de Draco. Quanto mais distante, melhor seria para mim e mais ainda para ele.

Andei até o parapeito da janela e fiquei de costas para o loiro que deveria estar me fitando naquele momento, o que me deixava um tanto quanto nervosa, devia admitir.

-Porque parece que você não tem mais reconhecido muitas coisas...

-Eu sabia que você não tinha me chamado para namorar... – ao ouvir aquele tom irônico na voz do Draco, tratei logo de me virar e sem querer, acabei destilando minha raiva naquelas palavras: - O que pode não continuar acontecendo mais, Malfoy.

-Pronto, parece que voltamos à estaca zero: Malfoy versus Weasley. Por que está me chamando pelo sobrenome?

-E parece que vai continuar assim, não vamos sair nunca do zero, caso você continue agindo dessa maneira.

-Será que pelo menos eu posso saber por que disso?

-Ah... ele não sabe o que fez, bem típico de um Sonserino medíocre! – falei elevando um pouco a minha voz, me arrependendo logo em seguida, como sempre.

Draco me olhou de forma magoada, pelo menos foi isso o que eu quis ver, porque magoa nele era a ultima coisa que se poderia ver quando o insultavam.

-E você é uma Grifinória mimada, sai atacando sem ao menos dizer o porquê. Se você vai continuar com esse joguinho, então fique sozinha, Weasley. – Draco falou mostrando sua verdadeira face, a face que eu não queria ver, que eu escondia de mim mesmo.

-É... você não sabe que magoou a Hermione, você não sabe que continua com o mesmo preconceito de sempre, você não sabe que ainda odeia a minha família e você não sabe que eu me cansei disso. Tudo isso você não sabe e não tem como se defender, _coitadinho_. – falei andando novamente para perto do loiro. Queria olhar em seus olhos agora, queria saber se o que ele fosse falar era verdade ou apenas mais um conto do vigário.

-Lá vamos nós outra vez. – Draco falou passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, talvez por mania ou então pelo nervosismo que eu estava causando nele. – Sabe qual é o seu erro?

-Te amar? – respondi rapidamente, antes que me arrependesse de descontar toda minha raiva e frustração nele, quem já causou tanta dor.

-Talvez, mas o principal é não acreditar em mim.

-Ah claro! Está ofendido agora porque eu não acreditei em você?

-Você pense o que quiser Gina...

-É claro que eu vou pensar o que eu quiser, chega de ser manipulada, enganada por você!

-Será que você pode ficar quieta? – Draco andou até mim, ficando há poucos centímetros, fazendo com que eu pudesse ouvir a sua respiração e sentir o seu perfume.

Fitei seus olhos cinzentos e então permaneci calada. Ao menos uma vez eu devia escutá-lo. Sabia que aquilo me daria mais raiva, mas eu não podia o acusar sem ouvi-lo antes...

- Pensei que você acreditasse em mim.

-Eu não quero saber o que você pensava, quero apenas saber a sua versão, ou seja, ouvir a parte errada.

Draco me olhou de forma rígida e então eu calei-me novamente. Eu o conhecia tão bem para saber que ele estava prestes a explodir. Minha única dúvida era porque ele não explodia logo, porque ele não extravasava sua raiva logo e em mim. Será que ele ainda me amava?

-Se é a parte errada, isso você vai avaliar... e como eu te conheço bem, você vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis para o seu lado! Mas já que você quer explicações, então vamos a elas! – Draco passou novamente as mãos pelos cabelos e então voltou a me fitar, porém desta vez ele colocara uma mão em meu rosto, acariciando-me de forma gentil.

Eu estava derretendo por dentro e, talvez, ele soubesse disso, soubesse que basta um toque seu, para eu me sentir perdida ou então totalmente segura.

Fechei os olhos apreciando aquela sensação, mas logo os abri novamente e coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, a tirando de perto de mim.

-Então comece. – falei com minha voz um tanto quanto tremula.

Não sei se havia imaginado aquilo, mas um sorriso pareceu surgir nos lábios rosados do loiro.

Afastei aqueles pensamentos e então me sentei na primeira cadeira que encontrei ali. Percebi que Draco fez o mesmo, trazendo a cadeira para mais perto de mim e sentando-se na minha frente de forma a me olhar quando fosse necessário.

-Acho que tudo isso que você falou agora, você está referindo-se a pequena discussão que eu tive com a Granger na aula do Professor Snape...

-E você disse que não sabia...

-E você disse que me escutaria de boca fechada. – Draco falou rispidamente, mas pareceu arrepender-se logo depois, pois ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, para logo depois abri-los e me encarar novamente. – Era óbvio que eu sabia, mas não queria acreditar, afinal fora apenas uma briga. Você sabe que a Granger e eu não nos acertamos e que somos orgulhosos demais para aceitar qualquer amizade.

-Eu sei... Nunca te cobrei, nunca falei para você rastejar aos pés dela, mas...

-... Você deveria saber que cedo ou tarde ela e eu teríamos uma briga desse tipo. – Draco completou minha fala, talvez não com as palavras que eu usaria, mas era realmente o contexto que eu estava pensando em dizer.

-Eu já estou acostumado de ver você brigando com metade das pessoas de Hogwarts. – afirmei dando de ombros. Aquilo realmente não me importava. Foi daquela forma que eu me apaixonei por ele, foi por aquele gênio forte e, muitas vezes, egocêntrico que eu me apaixonei, mas... eu não podia aceitar que aquelas brigas por ventura viessem a magoar alguém próximo a mim, e a Hermione era mais do que minha amiga, era há poucos meses minha cunhada também, e isso, consequentemente, afetaria o Rony, meu irmão, e este eu tinha o dever de defender.

_**Te vejo errando isso não é pecado,**_

**_Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar._**

**_Vejo-te sonhando e isso da medo,_**

**_Perdido no mundo que não da para entrar._**

_**Você está saindo da minha vida**_

**_E parece que vai demorar._**

-Mas eu não vou tolerar que essas brigas se estendam à Hermione.

-E você acha que eu briguei sozinho?

-Não, mas ninguém proferiu as palavras "sangue-ruim" por você! – falei elevando minha voz novamente.

Draco me olhou com fúria nos olhos e levantou-se da cadeira, fazendo um barulho ainda maior que me assustou e certamente deve ter chamado a atenção de alguém que pudesse estar acordado àquela hora.

-Não é a primeira vez que eu digo isso... e nem vai ser a última, se você quer saber.

-Repita isso mais uma vez, que esta pode ser a ultima vez que você está me vendo e que esta recebendo a minha atenção.

-Está me expulsando da sua vida, Weasley?

-Talvez...

Draco sorriu maliciosamente da maneira como apenas ele sabia fazer e então aproximou-se de mim e deu meia volta ficando atrás de mim. Eu apenas esperei para ver qual seria o seu próximo passo, o que não demorou muito, já que ele apoiou suas mãos no encosto da cadeira onde eu estava e abaixou-se de forma a encostar seus lábios em minha orelha direita.

-E você acha que eu sei sair da sua vida? Você acha que eu sei viver sem você? Se você acha... então você enlouqueceu.

_**Se não souber voltar,**_

_**ao menos mande notícia.**_

_**Você acha que eu sou louca,**_

**_Mas tudo vai se encaixar._**

_**Estou aproveitando cada segundo,**_

**_Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia._**

Draco finalizou mordiscando minha orelha e então desceu com seus lábios úmidos pelo meu pescoço, de forma a me deixar arrepiada, não só pelos atos que se seguiram, mas por suas palavras.

Talvez eu estivesse mesmo louca, talvez todo aquele último ano fosse uma loucura e quem sabe, uma das minhas loucuras mais sérias e graves.

Mas não adiantava mais ele me dizer tudo aquilo, eu estava decidida; uma decisão que custou a ser aceita por mim, e não havia como voltar atrás... pelo menos por enquanto.

Virei-me sobre a cadeira e então me deparei com o rosto do loiro, muito próximo do meu. Minha vontade de beijá-lo era tentadora demais, mas eu não podia deixar-me ser levada pelo momento, eu poderia me arrepender, e muito, depois.

-Eu, louca?

Draco sorriu como resposta e então afastou-se de mim, quebrando nosso contato visual.

-Se até você está em duvidas quanto a isso, então definitivamente, não podemos continuar com essa conversa.

-Ahh... eu sabia, você sempre arranja uma desculpa para escapar.

-E você para por fim ao que a gente construiu.

-O que a _gente_ construiu? Por acaso eu tive alguma parcela nesse relacionamento? Isso se essa coisa que a gente vive pode ser chamada de relacionamento. – falei sentindo o estresse ecoar em minha voz.

-O que você quer? Temos um namoro de dar inveja a muita gente aqui...

-Esse é o seu problema, Malfoy, você não quer uma namorada, você quer um objeto para se orgulhar e dar inveja aos outros e, infelizmente, o seu objeto preferido sou eu, ou melhor, era.

-Era? Escuta aqui...

-Escute você! Eu não vim aqui para ouvir suas mentiras, apenas vim dar um recado e tentar saber se você não estava arrependido, mas parece que não está.

-Não vou me arrepender de nada...

-Ótimo... – exclamei sem muita emoção e com um peso querendo descer por minha garganta, já que eu sabia o que aconteceria depois. – Então nunca mais me procure, a não ser que tenha se arrependido.

Draco sorriu ironicamente e então balançou a cabeça se afastando novamente de mim. – Definitivamente você me quer fora da sua vida, não é?

-Como eu posso querer você fora da minha vida se você nunca fez parte dela? – perguntei sentindo a ardência em meus olhos ficar mais forte. Eu não queria que tudo aquilo acabasse daquela maneira. Não era aquele fim que eu queria.

Eu podia estar me arrependendo cedo demais, eu podia estar querendo voltar atrás naquele momento, mas eu sabia que não adiantaria nada, porque eu sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade, eu sabia que a minha pergunta não tinha resposta, ou se tinha, era uma resposta que eu não gostaria de saber.

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

**_Em outros timbres, em outros risos. _**

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo,**_

_**Só você não viu.**_

-Gina, você tem consciência do que está falando? Você esqueceu de tudo? – Draco começou depois de algum tempo em silêncio após a minha pergunta. Ele parecia mais calmo, parecia decidido a consertar as coisas. O problema era que ele estava fazendo aquilo tarde demais.

-Tenho... eu queria que _você_ tivesse consciência do que os seus atos significam para mim...

-Eu tenho, tanto que recusei toda ajuda que meu pai oferecia, desprezei praticamente todos os meus amigos...

-Amigos, desde quando você tem?

-Desde sempre. Gina, você me conhece muito bem para saber que eu não sou essa pedra dura, que eu tenho sentimentos.

-Não parece! Se você tivesse amigos, você não teria feito isso com a Hermione.

-Foi apenas uma briga, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso?

-Mais nenhuma, porque eu já entendi tudo.

Levantei da cadeira onde eu estava e andei novamente até a janela. Subitamente aquela sala pareceu estar abafada demais e o meu frio havia sumido de repente, não sei se era aquele tempo maluco ou se era a temperatura do meu corpo que estava subindo por causa daquela briga.

Draco me seguiu até a janela e ficou do meu lado observando também aquela noite escura e a lua cheia no céu. Ficamos daquela maneira por algum tempo, até que ele se pronunciou novamente:

-Eu queria entender o porquê de você ter ficado tão magoada por uma simples briga...

Abaixei a cabeça um pouco culpada por tudo aquilo. Mas eu não podia me sentir culpada, porque se eu voltasse atrás, nada daquilo teria feito sentido e eu voltaria a viver na sombra, eu voltaria a viver como sendo apenas um objeto nas mãos dele. Eu não queria, até parecia que eu não existia realmente para o Draco.

-E eu queria saber se algum dia eu fui importante para você. – virei-me de repente e então fixei meus olhos nos do dele, queria que ele visse em meus olhos o que eu estava sentindo. Isso se ele se importasse realmente comigo. – Draco, me diz... algum dia eu fiz diferença na sua vida? Algum dia você parou, olhou para mim e pensou: "Nossa, eu não seria nada sem ela do meu lado"?

-Claro que você faz diferença na minha vida, claro que você é importante para mim... por que você está com essas dúvidas agora? Gina, por acaso você têm duvidas do meu amor por você?

Sorri sarcasticamente e então passei uma mão pelo meu rosto nervosamente. – Tenho.

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

**_Em outros timbres, em outros risos. _**

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo,**_

_**Só você não viu.**_

-Mesmo depois de eu te implorar para voltar para mim depois de uma briga? Mesmo depois de dizer várias vezes que eu te amo? Mesmo depois de eu ter enfrentado Hogwarts toda para ficar com você? Isso não é o suficiente?

-Não... você esqueceu o essencial Draco... você pensou apenas em você. Você só pensou no seu coração. O amor pode ser egoísta, mas ele não é mesquinho Draco... você precisava ter se doado mais. O seu problema foi não ter me enxergado.

Draco balançou a cabeça confuso e eu lá no fundo sabia que ele não estava me entendendo. Talvez eu precisasse ser mais explicita, dizer as coisas de uma forma mais fácil.

-Você, por acaso, está querendo dizer que eu não me importei com o que você estava sentindo?

-Bingo! – falei de repente, dando um dos meus sorrisos mais irônicos. – Você acha o que? Que é só chegar sorrindo para perto de mim que eu vou te perdoar? Que depois de me magoar, eu vou novamente me jogar aos seus braços? Não. Eu cansei disso! – uma lágrima desceu solitária pelos meus olhos, deixando um rastro, o mesmo rastro que a magoa devia estar deixando dentro de mim.

Draco permaneceu calado por um tempo. Eu sabia que ele devia estar se sentindo, de alguma forma, culpado, porém, ao mesmo tempo, ele devia estar se sentindo um perfeito idiota por estar naquela situação, da mesma forma que eu estava me sentindo.

Eu sabia que sofreria mais quando tudo aquilo terminasse e nós não nos reconciliássemos, mas eu não queria continuar guardando tudo aquilo só para mim, não mesmo, eu já havia sofrido muito e naquele momento eu estava preparada para tudo, até para perdê-lo.

**_Você está sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem. _**

**_Desta vez eu já vesti minha armadura._**

_**E mesmo que nada funcione,**_

_**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido.**_

Continuamos naquele silêncio não por muito tempo, já que Draco andou até mim e deslizou sua mão pelo meu rosto secando a lágrima que havia acabado de cair. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu não pude conter as outras lágrimas que vieram em seguida e Draco, certamente, não conseguiu controlar seus braços que me envolveram em um caloroso abraço.

Deitei minha cabeça em seus ombros e chorei como nunca havia chorado antes, pelo menos não na frente dele.

Eu não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas estava sendo tão bom ser reconfortada pelos braços dele. Sentir o carinho em meus cabelos, que só ele sabia fazer, estava me deixando tranqüila. Eu sentia que ele me amava, mas eu não queria apenas o amor.

Sempre pensei que em uma relação o amor fosse algo mais que essencial, fosse a base de tudo; mas parece que eu me enganei, o amor é sim e muito essencial, mas ele não é tudo. Draco e eu podíamos nos amar, mas não tínhamos, talvez, as mesmas metas, não tínhamos o respeito mutuo e muito menos a cumplicidade que os casais deviam ter.

-Gina... – Draco quebrou aquele maravilhoso silêncio. Sua voz saiu rouca e, de certa forma, foi o que causou o meu arrepio.

-Shhh. – o calei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Eu não queria que o tempo passasse, eu queria aproveitar aquele momento, antes que tudo desabasse, antes que tudo terminasse.

Draco me afastou um pouco, apenas para poder me olhar melhor e então sorriu de canto. Eu não me surpreenderia se o motivo pelo qual ele estivesse sorrindo fosse o meu rosto estar vermelho e os meus olhos mais verdes do que nunca, afinal, para ele, aquele era o momento em que a minha beleza mais se acentuava.

Aquele pensamento, de certa forma, me fez sorrir também, mas eu logo voltei a minha seriedade de antes; as coisas não estavam resolvidas, não podiam estar. Se continuasse daquela maneira, seria apenas mais um monte de neve se juntado à grande bola de neve que estava a nossa fracassada relação.

Continuamos nos olhando por algum tempo, ele ainda estava sorrindo de forma amigável e apenas me analisando enquanto eu tentava secar o meu rosto. Aquilo estava me deixando um tanto quanto incomodada. Dava a sensação de realmente ser um objeto nas mãos dele, um objeto que ficaria tão bem na estante de preciosidades daquele garoto mimado.

Balancei a cabeça tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos que só me deixavam mais magoadas e então desviei o meu olhar dele. Não queria mais mostrar a minha fraqueza daquela maneira. Eu não devia ter ficado tão vulnerável daquela forma, só tornava as coisas mais difíceis para mim.

_**Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça,**_

_**Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante.**_

_**Estou aproveitando cada segundo,**_

_**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia**_

-Está mais calma?

-Estou. Você ainda sabe como me acalmar.

-Então eu posso me considerar perdoado? – Draco perguntou beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

Fechei os olhos e então me afastei dos braços dele, para então balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-O meu perdão não vai fazer voltar as minhas lágrimas e eu não quero mais ter que te perdoar por causa das minhas magoas.

-Você está terminado, é isso? – Draco perguntou rispidamente.

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

**_Em outros timbres, em outros risos._**

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo,**_

_**Só você não viu.**_

-Eu estou dando um tempo, Draco... acho que nós dois precisamos pensar, prec...

-Comigo não existe essa história de tempo! – Draco me interrompeu elevando um pouco a sua voz. – Ou você continua comigo tentando reconstruir tudo aquilo que você disse que eu destruí em você, ou cada um vai para o seu lado e tenta viver sem o outro.

-E você acha que consegue reconstruir alguma coisa?

-Eu amo você... faria qualquer coisa, mas parece que isso não é o bastante para você.

Abaixei minha cabeça e então deixei um suspiro sair pelos meus lábios. – Não, não é o bastante. E já que você não quer tempo, então não precisa mais me procurar!

_**E não adianta nem me procurar**_

_**Em outros timbres, em outros risos.**_

_**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo,**_

_**Só você não viu.**_

-É isso o que você quer, então? – Draco perguntou andando até mim novamente, porém sem me tocar. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça, sem proferir sequer uma palavra. Eu estava decidida a fazer aquilo, mesmo que me arrependesse quando o visse virando as costas para ir embora.

-Tudo bem então... – Draco falou em um sussurro e então fechou aquela proximidade colocando sua mão em meu rosto e me puxando para um beijo, talvez um último beijo.

Eu aproveitei ao máximo que eu pude, até que resolvi me afastar dele usando todas as minhas forças internas para tal ato.

_**Só por hoje não quero mais te ver.**_

_**Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você.**_

_**Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam.**_

_**E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar.**_

-Vai embora. – falei finalmente e então olhei novamente para o loiro a minha frente. Ele consentiu e virou as costas disposto a ir embora, embora da minha vida.

Andou vagarosamente até a porta sem olhar sequer uma vez para trás. Escorreguei até o chão e sentei-me ali mesmo. Naquele momento nada mais fazia sentido e aquele chão gelado me pareceu totalmente sem importância.

-Vou embora, mas pode ter certeza que você não vai se ver livre de mim. – Draco abriu a porta e então olhou mais uma vez para mim, que estava sentada no chão apenas o observando ir embora - Eu amo você, pode não parecer o suficiente para você, mas para mim é, porque para mim você é a única que existe, é a única que eu enxergo na minha frente!

-Mas eu vou fazer o possível para deixar de enxergar você, vou fazer o possível para te tirar da minha vida... – falei sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem novamente pelo meu rosto, porém desta vez eu não tinha mais ninguém que pudesse as enxugar. -... Pelo menos por hoje eu quero deixar de te amar.

-Eu amo você! – Draco falou em um sussurro, mas que mesmo assim eu pude ouvir, e então ele saiu e fechou a porta logo atrás de si.

Eu estava finalmente sozinha naquela sala. Tudo havia chegado ao fim, e só me restava descobrir como eu fazia para deixar de necessitar tanto dele, deixar de ser tão dependente daquele amor que só fazia mal a mim, mas que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida até aquele momento.

Fim


End file.
